


Pizza Pops Lead To Dating???

by tinyflickerbug



Series: Tricky Trio [1]
Category: Flick's Oc
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyflickerbug/pseuds/tinyflickerbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>then damn ive been  doing it all wrong.</p><p>how me ocs dated</p><p>aLSO PLEASE READ THE NOTES OKAY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Pops Lead To Dating???

**Author's Note:**

> i re wrote my gays from so long ago.
> 
> and before you comment: "THIS IS DULCETFABLES WORK!1111"
> 
> I am dulcetfable chill i made a second account because i wanted a fresh start at ao3, and leave some work behind while not deleting it.

“Coryyyyyyy!!!”

Cory whipped his head around to see his dear friend Shiba running at him with terrifying speed. He braced himself for the hard tackle he was going to be presented with.

He felt his face heat up as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. He sighed, knowing this was just the usually friendly hug, but in truth he always wished this friendship was more, and it’s been harder to contain his feelings lately. Blush dusting over his cheeks, he holds him tighter with another sigh. 

As Shiba pulled away from his regular greeting hug, he stared at Cory with a puzzled expression. He studied Cory’s flushed face for a moment.

“Are you alright? You look like you’re burning up.” Shiba leaned forward, placing a hand on Cory’s forehead, with just barely an inch between their faces. “Do you have a fever?” He spoke with such sweet concern in his voice

“I-I’m fine!” He stuttered, swatting Shiba’s hand away.  _ Tooclosetooclosetooclosetooclose!! I won’t be able to control myself if he gets any closer… _

“Are you sure? You seem weird today…” He cocked his head sideways staring at Cory with his bright hazel eyes.

“Let’s just start walking.” Cory muttered, starting the quick walk to his house, his friend following close behind. It was a typical Friday and school had just ended. He was coming for the usual weekend sleepover, and Cory’s parents were out for the night.

“Dude, WHY exactly did you let the drama kids do stage makeup on you? You look like a secretary trying to seduce the CEO.” Shiba chuckled, “Most likely from the 80’s.”  _ It’s not the CEO I’m trying to impress, my oblivious friend. _

“One, nice use of gender neutral makeup” Cory loved makeup, and was quite upset over the negative stigma regarding men and makeup “Two, shut up, I look amazing and they had fun. Plus, it helps them prepare for the upcoming play.” Cory flipped his tiny golden ponytail for emphasis. Shiba giggled at that.  _ Oh fuck he’s so cute when he does that. _

“I guess, you look hot though.” Shiba added quickly, then threw him a an exaggerated wink. And then there comes the finger guns. Cory laughed nervously, and tried to hide the growing blush. Shiba was a very flirty with everyone, but every word brings the lovely butterflies in his stomach. He quicken his pace and hid his face in his plaid scarf.

“W-We’re here!” Cory slightly yelled, which made him feel more awkward for avoiding the subject. As they approached the front door. He unlocked the front door and turned the lights on. It was about 7:15pm, The drama club rehearsal went longer than usual today. Most meetups ended at 6:00pm.

 

All throughout the walk home, Shiba has been noticing Cory’s strange behavior. His face was quite red, and was reacting differently to his jokes and actions. Shiba tried to tell himself that it was just a fever, and that Cory didn’t have feelings for him. Why would he? Although he was very good at reading people’s emotions, he couldn’t bring himself to believe that Cory would return his feelings.

 

“I got you pepperoni and bacon pizza pops, your favorite.” Cory said, nodding towards the fridge as he took off his jacket. Shiba eyes lit up like a god damn christmas tree as he ran over to the fridge, popped 4 into the microwave with incredible speed and no grace. Cory rolled his eyes as Shiba stared at him with a wide smile, waiting for them to warm up. _ God he looks adorable like this _ Cory broke eye contact after he realized was staring for a while, blushing again for them millionth time.

After their pizza pops were done cooking, they went upstairs and started up Left 4 Dead 2, the best game according to them. After playing a few rounds filled with unnamed tension slowly building, Cory looked at the time. 11:30 pm, time for their traditional “30 minutes before midnight snack.”(An old joke of theirs.)

As they walked downstairs, Shiba could hardly contain himself. The looks they shared, Cory’s laughter, his smile. It was all too much, he can’t hold back for much longer. The years they’ve spent together, he knew he had to make a choice soon. Cory went and opened the pantry doors.

“What do you want? We have granola bars, Oreos--”

Fuck it. Shiba thought, striding over to Cory.

“Toast..--MMHP!” Shiba hastily grabbed Cory’s chin and pulled his face close, and pressed their lips together. Cory’s eyes grew wide as he tried to process the event that occurred.

_ oK THIS IS HAPPENING. I’M DREAMING, PINCH ME. WAIT. DON’T PINCH ME. I DEFINITELY DO NOT WANT TO WAKE UP. _

After Cory got over the fact that yes, this is not a dream, he grabbed Shiba’s shirt with one arm, another was wrapped around Shiba’s waist, destroying any space between them, and returning the kiss. Unfortunately, they soon had to pull away to breathe. They both took an awkward step back.

“Uhm..I-I-” Shiba stuttered, avoiding all eye contact with the other boy. Cory placed a finger to Shiba’s lips, knowing that Shiba had a hard time explaining his emotions through speech, he worked better explaining through actions.

“It’s ok, I got the message.” Cory smiled, and Shiba couldn’t help but smile back at him. “And yes, I do like you back. I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.” 

Shiba laughed.

“No duh, we kind of just made out on your counter.” Cory slapped his arm playfully, rolling his eyes at him.

They walked back upstairs, finger intertwined, back to their Left 4 Dead marathon, except it was slightly different than usual. They would steal kisses between the loading screens and there was about 20% more innuendos added into their game commentary. And with Cory falling asleep at 1:30 as usual, Shiba plopped him down on his bed, crawling in with him. He cuddled up to the sleeping boy, and with a quick kiss on Cory’s forehead, he fell asleep as well.

Making sure he was asleep, he whispered;

“I love you.”

 

Turning over and closing his eyes, he hears a quiet.

“Love you too, you fucking dork.”


End file.
